Koji and the Serial Killer
by Ken Ichijouji1
Summary: Koji reads about a serial killer in the paper, and he desides to go after him together with Side-Burn. But now their is something about to happen no one could ever suspect. There will be not only Transformers (RID) in this one. There will be a mix between
1. Default Chapter

"hi Optimus" Koji yelled. "Have you heard yet?" "Heard what Koji?" " about a serial killer, he's active around here and he already killed several people" "But that's awful" "yeah and I think it's the Autobots job to stop him!" "wait a minute Koji, what are you trying to pull here" "nothing Optimus, really" Koji said trying to pull an innocent face. "I'm not believing you. I think your up to something, but your right on one thing" "and that is?" Koji asked curious. "That serial killer must be caught and stopped" Koji nodded and smiled. "When do we start!" "what's all that we stuff Koji? Your not coming along" "Why not? I can be of great help" "I know you are Koji, but I think this is very dangerous, even for you" "But I promise I will stay out of trouble" Koji tried. "The answer Is no Koji, and that's final" Koji looked at the ground in disappointment. "Man why do I always miss the fun" Koji muttered  
  
Koji was on his way home when Side-burn past him. "Hey Koji, what's up?" The blue sport car asked. "Ow nothing really, only that Optimus won't let me help catching a serial killer" "A serial killer huh" The sport car said dreamily Koji nodded. "Yeah, and Optimus keeps telling me that he's to afraid I'll get hurt, and that's why he won't let me come with you guys" "that sucks" The robot states. "I know, and I really wanted to go. I am certain I won't get into trouble, how could I? The serial killer will certainly run when he sees you coming" "he'll probably will" Side-Burn looks at Koji's face. "Koji your up to something" "Huh, what makes you think that?" "Your about to go after that serial killer on your own, aren't ya!" It was like the robot could read his mind, Cause that WAS his plan. "Alright I admit, but please don't tell anyone, please Side-burn?" "of course I won't, if......" "O no Side-Burn your not coming along, you'll only ruin it" "why?" "Well uhm...because you will" "o well I guess I have to tell Optimus then" The Autobot smirked and pretended to make his way to Optimus "No!!! Ow, alright Side-Burn, you can come along to." "Cool, when are we leaving" "Tonight, after I had dinner you can pick me up" Koji studied his watch for a minute and went on. "That will be around 6, ok?" "you got it, I'll be there"  
  
"here we go" Side-burn yelled enthusiastic "Slow down a bit, will ya. Your drawing all of the attention" "Sorry Koji, I guess I'm just being to enthusiastic" Koji nodded in agreement. "Yes "Yes you are" "Well Koji, where are we going first?" "Just drive around the city. I don't think the serial killer has a particular area. So he can be just about anywhere" "ok"  
  
Two hours later  
  
"this is leading us to nowhere, Side-burn. I guess we should go home before my dad gets worried" "Yeah your right Koji, I'll bring you home" Just before Side-burn wanted to return to Koji's home, He heard a ice cold scream coming not to far from them. "someone is in trouble" He stated and pulled himself into gear and raced of. He concluded it was in the ally near them. As they neared Koji felt himself shiver. "Do you think we should go there Side-Burn. I mean you never know what you may find there" "afraid Koji?" Side-Burn teased. "N..no of course not, I just want to be careful, that's all" "Well get out then and we shall know" "S.Sure" Koji loosened his seatbelt and as soon as he got out, Side-Burn transformed. "Well Lets find out what's going on here" He said firmly. Koji swallowed and entered the abandoned ally. He closed his eyes when he faced the horror what had taken place. "O god" Koji said while taking several steps back. "He certainly did his best" Side-burn said sarcastically "Side-burn please take me out of here, PLEASE" Side-burn noticed the look on Koji's face and nodded. "Ok, Ok, don't worry" He said and immediately transformed. "Get in" The door swung open and Koji took place. "I wanna go home" "Of course" As the two took of they didn't notice that a pair of eyes where watching them.  
The next morning Koji was the first picking up the paper. He looked at the front page. His eyeballs enlarged when he saw the headline. Woman killed, serial killer strikes again. "So it wasn't a dream" He whispered "I need to tell Optimus what we saw yesterday" Was Koji's first thought. He opened the door and was about to leave as he was grabbed from behind. "where do you think your going young man" As he turned he saw his father looking at him, still holding him tight. "I need to see Optimus" He said truthfully. "Like this" His father said laughing. Koji sigh as he realized he was still in his pajama's. "Shower first, then have breakfast with us and then you can go and see Optimus" "Alright Dad" Koji said with a sigh, knowing it wasn't even worth trying to argue with his father, cause he would lose at the end anyway.  
  
About one and a half hours later Koji was on his way to the secret headquarters of the Autobots. He had to tell Optimus what happened yesterday night. "hey where ya going sport?" "Side-Burn? Did you saw the news" "Yeah. And?" "We need to tell Optimus what we saw yesterday night" "I wouldn't do that if I were you" "And why not" Koji asked in confusion. "wasn't it Optimus who forbid you to go after the serial killer in the first place? And now you wanna go and tell him you went after him? I think he'll be very angry at you" Koji swallowed knowing Side-Burn was right. "So what then do we do?" "Nothing" "But.." "No buts, I'm not going after him again and neither do you do you hear?" "Yeah, yeah" "Promise me" "I promise" Koji said. "good now go back home, We've got allot of work to do" "I bed you do" Koji growled as he left the base in silence.  
"Your back early?" Koji's father noticed when his son came home. "Yeah, Optimus didn't had the time, and since it wasn't that important I choose to go back home instead" His father nodded. "you know if something is wrong you can also talk to me about it" "I know dad, but it isn't that important. I going back to my room, ok?" "Sure son"  
  
"there you are Side-Burn, we are about to begin, to please take a seat" The blue robot nodded and took a seat next to his brother Prowl. "Well as you all heard there is a serial killer on the loose here, and I think it is our duty to try and catch him. "We will start tomorrow night with our search, understand" "Yes sir" all of the Autobots yelled in unison....except for one; Side- Burn.  
  
That night side-burn left the fortress quietly. "I must catch that murderer before one of the others does. I am sure they'll all comment me and know my name" He thought with a grin on his face. And he didn't know how right he was, very soon all of the Autobots will know his name very well, and maybe even to well for Side-Burn's liking.  
At that same time Koji made himself ready to go to bed. His parents where out and he was whole alone. "Guess now it's really time to go to bed" he thought and looked at the clock on his desk, indicating it was 11.30 pm already. ( is this the right indication for late at night?) Koji yawned and pulled the blanket over his head. Suddenly his attention was drawn by a noise that was coming from downstairs. But when the noise stopped he concluded it must have been his parents coming home. He didn't hear the door from his room go open and someone climbing up the ladder of his bed. Koji felt someone coming closer. Thinking is was his dad he mumbled under his breath the ; "I'm sleeping daddy" thing and quickly turned to his other side. All the sudden someone pulled him up roughly and covered his mouth with his gloved hand. The he felt that a knife was pushed against his troth. "Don't dare to scream kid, our face the consequences" Koji felt himself nod in fear. "So you thought you could where able to bring me to justice?" "did you really think that?" "Well let me prove you otherwise, kid" "He pulled Koji down the ladder and pushed his down the ground" Koji's eyeballs enlarged as the man started to accommodate his neck with his knife. "Koji screamed out in pain" "Stop screaming!!!" The man snarled When Koji refused the serial killer started to beat him , again and again. As the man finally stopped Koji felt a cold liquid dripping down his face.  
  
"your coming with me" Koji looked up in a daze. The killer threw Koji over his shoulder and carried him downstairs. All the sudden side-burn stopped in front of him and transformed. "What are you doing with Koji?!!" "As if I would tell you!!" The man snarled. His hand disappeared into his pocket. And before Side-Burn knew what was going on, the man who was still holding the injured Koji , threw a smoke bomb at him, blinding him completely. As the smoke finally cleared the man and Koji had disappeared.  
Side-Burn knew he was in trouble now. The fact that Koji was injured had also crossed his mind. "I need to contact Optimus"  
  
"WHAT!!!" "WHAT happened?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Optimus shouted in pure anger. "That serial killer kidnapped Koji" Side-Burn almost whispered. Prowl frowned. "Your in big trouble now little brother" X-Brawn nodded in agreement. "your certainly are" "T-ai can you locate Koji?" Optimus asked. "Yes the signal is coming from a warehouse not far from here" "Good, let's get him back" Side-Burn said firmly "and you shut up Side-Burn" X-Brawn snapped. "You already caused for enough problems today" "alright let's roll"  
  
"here it is" Prowl stated, pointing at a large warehouse. "who's checking?" Side-burn asked. "I will" Prowl said already approaching the building. Prowl entered with as much caution as he possibly could and also as quite as he could. "Optimus?" Prowl said through the radio "go ahead" "Koji is not here, but I did found his cell-phone" "Damn, he knew we could trace him like that" "what is your next step Optimus?" Side-Burn asked, now feeling responsible for Koji's abduction. "Were going back to base and re-group" "but what about Koji? We can't just leave" "Yes we can Side-burn and besides, where do we start searching? He can be anywhere" "Alright, alright, let's go"  
Koji's had rushed over to his head as he finally opened his eyes. He noticed he was in a car. "where am I" He muttered. "your in a car smart ass" a man replied. Koji nodded slightly and sat up. "Where are you bringing me?" "you'll see" Koji looked out of the window hoping he would recognize something. As he didn't he gave up. "Why did you abducted me, what did I do to you? I not even saw you!" The man smiled. "I know kid. And I also know you are a little gold mine" "My gold mine" "what the hell are you talking about" "you'll see" For the first time Koji noticed his feet where tied up. "if you keep calm you'll be fine" Koji nodded starting to fear for his life. "I hope your feeling a little better after my little beating" "little?!" the man smirked. "Yes, It wasn't that hard, was it" He said innocently. "why the hell did you think I screamed, because you god damn hurtled me" "You little!!!!!" "I'll get you when we arrived" Koji knew he was going to be beaten again. "Here we are" He opened the door and got out. He quickly opened the door at the back and pulled Koji out. He pulled out the knife he had used on him before. Koji's hand rushed over to the wounds on his neck. He felt several cuts and wounds. Suddenly he noticed the man had removed the ropes around his ankles. "if you dare to scream you know what awaits you" the man said treating him with the knife again. The man grabbed his arm and suddenly rushed the knife over his upper arm. Koji screamed in pain. Immediately the man dived upon him and covered his mouth. "you know what I said, the time before it was for the incident in the car. This one his for now. He slowly lay the blade upon his neck, and pushed the sharp part down. Immediately blood started to run down. Koji tried not to scream. Tears ran down his cheeks and mixed itself with the blood. "now lets collect my money" He picked Koji of the ground and carried him to an open stop deep in the forest they where in. Koji opened his eyes hearing very loud voices around him. As he looked aside he got the shock of his life. There where Sky-bite and Megatron not far from him. "give me my money and you get the boy as we agreed" Megatron nodded. "Give the man his money" Sky-bite handed over a bag full of money and then backed of. The killer took a small glance in the back and nodded. "the boy is yours" He said and started to walk away.  
  
Koji who was laying on his tummy tried to get up, knowing he had to get out of here. But a dizziness made the whole environment spinning. "He's bleeding master" Sky-bite remarked. "Is he? Heal the injuries" He shouted at the shark AS Sky-Bite approached him Koji sank to the ground in pure terror. "Get away from me" He said breathing heavily. And as weak as the boy was, Sky-bite easily nailed the boy to the ground and started to attend to Koji's wounds. After ten minutes the shark raise up from the boy. " He's stabilized, my lord" "good " Load him and go get back to the fortress. Sky-bite nodded and a transferring-module appeared out of nowhere. He carefully gathered the boy in his fins and lay him inside. ( it is the same one as Dr Onishi was in when Koji found him in the series) He sealed the module and followed his master back to the base.  
Side-burn who hadn't gone along with all the others reached finally reached an old house. It looked kinda abandoned. "Maybe Koji is here, it would serve good as a hiding place" Side-Burn thought He covered himself in a bush. He didn't have to wait long. A man in a long raincoat walked outside. "B.I.N.G.O he thought." He drove with an high speed to him. Now tell me were is Koji. The man wanted to run, but Side-Burn stopped him. "Tell me" he said with an threatening voice. "I don't have him anymore" he said. "Where is he!!!" "I traded him for money" 'Money, with who" "Megatron. O man, you are in deep shit" He transformed and grabbed the man. "What are you going to do" "You'll see"  
  
"Side-Burn where have you been" Prowl asked his brother. "Have been looking for Koji' "Any luck?" "The matter in fact I did" he answers. Prowl looked at him "you did?" "Yeah, I know were Koji is" You do, Dr Onishi asked who now had heard the news over his sons rude abduction. "He is in the hands of Megatron" "O my god" Dr Onishi said. "Could it get any worse" "If Koji is in Megatron's hands, he is safe" T-ai said "What makes you think that T-ai?" Optimus asked "They certainly want something from him" "Your right and they know force doesn't work with Koji" "We must attack immediately" Side-Burn said. "How, we don't even know were they are" Prowl replied "That's true" Side-burn said disappointed. "But I have another plan" Optimus said. " Listen"  
  
"wake up kid" Koji opened his eyes slightly. "whe..where am I?" "Your in my hands now" Megatron answered. He looked around. He was in the open air. "What do you want?" " Look behind you" As Koji did he saw fortress Maximus. "I want you to steer it" " Whoa" Koji said. "No way!" "Oh no, just wait" Megatron grabbed Koji's arm and wanted to bring him up to the control-room.  
  
"Megatron" A voice called. "Optimus" Megatron snarled. "Sky-Bite!" "yes your highness?" "bring the boy back to the base" "as you wish" He shark grabbed Koji's arm and pulled him back to the transferring module.  
  
"get in" "No" Koji screamed. Sky-Bite sigh and placed his fins around the boys waist and lifted him of the ground and lowered him into the module. And he did it so, that Koji had to get in our else he would suffer injuries. "DAD!!!!" Koji screamed as he saw his father appearing. "Koji!!!" Then Sky-bite closed the module and pulled it up his back and flew away. "Koji!!" Dr Onishi yelled after his son. "we must go after him" Dr Onishi suggested. "you right Doc, get in" Side-Burn said. With high speed he drove away, trying to catch up with sky-bite. "there he is!" "Sky-bite, release Koji immediately" The blue robot shouted to the shark who was not very high in the sky. "I'd like to but I would be punished if I'd loose him" She shark replied. "Then we have to make you to return Koji to us, shall we" Sky-bite suddenly threw of the module of his back. " Ok , ok, take him" Sky-bite yelled in fear and took off as fast as he could. The module landed safely on the ground. " Never thought he was such a coward" The eyeballs of the car had enlarged.  
  
Dr Onishi ran to the module and opened it with ease. Their he was, sleeping. Dr Onishi ran a finger over the wounds in Koji's neck. He felt the boy shiver. He gently gathered the sleeping boy out of the module and carried him back to Side-Burn. "Is he ok?" "He has several wounds in his neck, but further he seems ok" "If I get Megatron in my hands........" "I don't think Megatron has anything to do with this. I think that guy who abducted Koji did this. Cause it seems to be caused by a sharp blade, not such as Megatron presses, but the one we use at our homes. "OWWW I'M GONNA KILL THAT GUY" "SHHH, don't wake him" Dr Onishi urged. "it is better for him to sleep and regain strength" Side-burn nodded. "Sorry" "Let's go back"  
  
"Koji wake up my son" As Koji slowly opened his eyes he noticed his father and mother sitting next to him. "How are you feeling" His father asked. "My neck hurts" He saw his father nod. "That logical, little one" He replied. That man who abducted you really lived out his fantasy on you together with his knife. Tears started to fall down his cheeks. " I love you Dad, mom" "we love you too, honey" His mother replied now also having tears in her eyes in both relieve and happiness of the return of her son. "I am glad Koji is back safely" Side-burn said. "Not thanks to you" Prowl remarked. "Hey I was the one who found him!" "And you where the one who lost him" X-Brawn said. "Ow ok, I admit!" Optimus laughed. "I am glad this has a happy end for us Autobots, T-ai" "It certainly is"  
  
Our is it...........??????? 


	2. Koji and the Mysterious Crystal

As Koji woke up his hand rushed over to cover his face before the sunlight could blind him. "where am I?" He shook his head. "Now I remember." It had only been two days ago since he was rescued. "Mom, Dad?" He took his overcoat and left his room. After the Autobots rescued him from the Predacons his parents took him home almost immediately. They said it was better for him to recover at home than at a alien base. Koji himself had to admit it was allot better. At home he had many comforts, like TV and his computer and of course not to forget his mothers cakes. Koji sigh as he continues his way downstairs. He was still very tired and his wounds were still fare from healing. And since his father refused to let him go to school he had been here home alone. His mother had been so kind to hire some video's for him. As he came into the living-room he dumped himself on the couth. "well I guess mom and dad are at work or whatever, so I have to entertain myself again" Koji growled. Suddenly he heard a hard bang coming not far from his house. He shoot up in pure terror and shock. "what the hell is going here?" Koji quickly ran upstairs up to his room in hope to see more. As he opened the window he saw a large cloud of smoke forming above the city. "holly smoke!!!" just then he felt the ground underneath him shudder. "that the hell?!!" But before he even noticed it a bag was pulled over his head and after a few minutes everything went blank.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
"Koji? Koji where the hell are you?!" Dr Onishi yelled upstairs. He quickly continued his way up and opened the boys door as soon as he reached it. As soon as he noticed it was empty a worried feeling crawled over him. "Where the hell is he, he know he isn't allowed to leave without permission our at least a note. Wait! Maybe he went back to the base to contact Optimus or something. That must be it." "Optimus please come in" "Optimus here" "Optimus have you seen Koji anywhere, he isn't at home and he didn't leave a note our something. I am very worried now, Do you know where he is?" "Honestly I have no idea" "you don't?! I mean you haven't seen him today?" "No I haven't" "Your serious aren't ya?" "Of course I am. Why would I lie about it. "O god" "What is wrong Dr Onishi?" Please tell me" "Koji is missing again. I guess he left the house after the earthquake and.....who knows what might have happened" "Don't worry, I will let T-ai scan for him at he will find him in no time" "I hope you right Optimus. I hope your right" Koji woke up slightly. "What happened now?" he whispered as he tried to remember what happened earlier that day. AS he couldn't he stood up and looked around. "Ow this can't be. It just can't be. I can't be kidnapped by the Predacons, I can't be in there base. It just can't" Sudden his eye fell on a light giving crystal-like stone. "What is that?" He quickly picked it up and examined it from all sides. "I have no idea what it us what it sure is pretty" He thought. He shrugged and hung it around his neck and sigh again, feeling a sudden need to sleep. He lowered himself to the ground and lay his head on the stone floor he'd never thought to fall asleep on, and certainly not in such peace.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
"Koji has disappeared again" Optimus stated. " And T-ai thinks the Predacons are responsible for that. Because the signal is coming from deep under the ocean" "So that mean we not only found Koji now, we also found there secret hideout" Side-Burn screamed out in. "True Side-Burn, but we mustn't forget Koji is in there and that makes it more difficult" Side-Burn sigh and nodded in agreement. "True" "What have you planned, Optimus?" X-Brawn asked. "for now none, so I love to hear some suggestions" "I think I have a good plan Optimus" T-ai said as she made her way to the Autobots.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
It had been a hour ago since Koji had fallen asleep on the cold floor of the Predacon base. And he slept deep, so deep he didn't even notice the light that came from the mysterious amulet he found earlier. And the light only became more brighter as the time past by. And then, without a warning the bright shining crystal like amulet began to move. Koji opened his eyes and covered his eyes to stop the light. He tried to look at the bright light, but failed, the light was just to bright. And just then the amulet choose to fall down. Koji just shut his eyes in fear not noticing the crystal fell into his direction,. And when it hit him the crystal disappeared and so did the light. Koji opened his eyes and searched the room for the amulet but failed. He sigh. "I have no idea what just happened here what is was freaky" His eyes balls enlarged as he said so. His voice sounded....different. "What has happened to me?" He yelled in pure terror. A shiny puddle of water caught his eye. He closed in and looked at his reflection. "This can't be happening!!!" A very different image than his own appeared in the water, an image that even terrified himself.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
TO be continued  
  
Well this is the second chapter. The next time I'll describe the image Koji sees. And of course allot more is about to happen. Thanks for reading and please review. Until next time!!! Ow before I forget the ~!~!~!~ sign means that a scene ends. Bye all. 


	3. Koji and the Transformation

"So what's the plan Optimus?" Side-Burn asked curious. "Well the plan is only one of us is going in there" "Only one of us? And what do we have to do meanwhile?" "Wait Side-Burn. We need to wait until Koji comes out safe" "And when he does do we attack?" "Maybe, maybe not, that depends. We never know if everything goes to plan" "Ok, ok!" Side-burn said holding up his hands defensively. "Well Autobots Let's roll!!!"  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Again Koji looked at his reflection in the water. He now had an indigo hair color and wore glasses. "what happened to me? I mean, this isn't normal, right?" He took off the purple tinted glasses he was wearing. He inspected the goggles carefully. The sides around the glass itself where yellow and in the middle there was some kind of symbol, unknown to him. He shrugged, there was nothing unusual about it. Then he looked down to his wardrobe. He was wearing a blue cape with again yellow sidelines. At the top two yellow shoulder pads where shown, possible as decoration our either protection. The cape was held together by an two iron plates that where shifted into each other so it was held onto place. ( sorry don't know how to explain it any better) The suite itself was most blue with now white sidelines with three black stripes at each side. Just above the belt there was a gray oval shaped area. And above that, a white area was shown, with it black lines at the side that went underneath his cape. Around his waist he carried a black belt, with a gold buckle Further he wore black leather gloves and shoes and around his wrist and ankles he wore chain-like decorations. As he finished examine himself Koji sat down on the cold floor. What did he had to do? He had no idea at all. Something inside of him told him to just stay put. And so he did.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
"here we are Optimus" Side-Burn pointed at the ocean. "But who is going in there anyway?" "You are" "Me, uhm, are you sure about that? I mean couldn't you send X-Brawn instead?" "NO" "That's a clear answer. Alright I go" Side-Burn looked at the water. "Your really sure" As Optimus nodded Side-burn swallowed hard and made his way toward the shore. "Why always me" He growled. But sudden something emerged up from the water and it seemed to be flying right up into the air. "What the hell" Side-Burn whispered.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
It had been four hours since he was brought in, and still there was no sigh of a Predacon or some sort. Suddenly the door of the prison opened an Sky-bite entered. "Dinner" Koji smiled evilly and covered himself with the dark colored cape, making him go up in the environment. "Anyone home?" "Koji noticed Sky-bite's faces and chuckled, "That fool doesn't even notice me" He thought. Then Sky-Bite took of leaving the cell door open. Vaguely he heard Sky-Bite scream for assistance, saying the human boy had disappeared. "He'll be sorry locking me up around here" Koji growled. "But first it's time to get out of here" The first part was easy since Sky-Bite left the door open. He silently walked over the hallways, being on guard, expecting an attack any second. But strangely enough there was no one to be heard or even seen. "Where the hell are those idiots. I guess they are just scared" The indigo haired boy laughed. "This will be so easy" Suddenly he saw three Predacons running by. Koji's eyeballs enlarged. "Didn't they even noticed me. The nerve!" "I'll teach them when I'm in control here" AS he looked around the corner he saw the three Predacons leaving. "Their way out if my way out" The boy laughed.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
"What the hell is that thing" Side-Burn yelled. "I don't know Side-Burn, but it mustn't interfere with out mission" Optimus replied. Side-Burn nodded. And just when he was about the go on full speed he stopped. "What the hell are those three up to" He thought, seeing Gas Skunk, Slapper, Dark Scream trying to escape the base unnoticed. As he was about to and see what they where up to this time, he saw a young boy, about the same age as Koji. "Who the hell is he? He doesn't look very nice to me" Side-Burn thought. "Side-burn hurry up" X-Brawn yelled. "Eh yeah, coming" "what are you looking at?" "Huh what?" "What's going to Side-Burn?" "O nothing, I just saw three Predacons running by and a boy followed him" "And was that boy Koji by any chance" Side-Burn shook his head. "No, and he didn't looked nice to me either" X-Brawn Shrugged. " Well if it's not Koji then it's not relevant here" "And what about those Predacons?" "We'll worry about that later, Let's safe Koji first.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Koji dropped himself on the beautiful green grass. He saw a few children running and laughing. "children! I hate children" Koji thought. A sudden dizziness filled his vision. "Why is everything spinning like that!" Koji almost screamed out. He stretched himself and covered his eyes, intending to hide his eyes from the sun And when it didn't seem to work and he sat up grinned evilly. "O Well, pain is part of the life" He guided his hand over the three behind him. "So full of life" He suddenly whispered. And then everything went black.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Note: Well I don't know when the next chapter is coming. Soon I hope. But because of my upcoming exams I have allot to do. But I promise to get it done as soon as possible, and since the story is already in my head, it wouldn't be so hard to type it out, See ya! 


End file.
